


A Morning Mist

by starfleetblues



Series: When It Rains, It Pours [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pressed his lips to Jim’s gently, feeling the other boy’s respond gradually as he woke up. “Coffee?” he mumbled hopefully into Leo’s kiss, and the brunet laughed.</p>
<p>“Got your mug right here, you dork.”</p>
<p>Jim stuck his hand up from under the blanket, eyes barely cracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Mist

**Author's Note:**

> This one is much fluffier, I promise! No school today, so I'm posting this for you guys. I hope y'all are enjoying the day off if you have it- mine included getting up at 8 am for swim practice and discovering that IT'S FLIPPING SNOWING.   
> As usual, I own no part of the Star Trek Universe, including these characters.

It wasn’t until the next morning when Leo finally met the infamous Sam, Jim’s older brother. He stumbled downstairs before Jim was awake, intending to grab two mugs of coffee and return upstairs, knowing that Winona was used to seeing him before Jim was even awake. Especially after Leo had spent several nights in Jim’s room while his parents were away, and this had become his morning routine, except he still went for tea then.

“Morning, Winona,” he said with a wave as he entered the kitchen.

“Morning, Leo,” she greeted cheerily, hands wrapped around a mug of coffee. “Leo, this is Sam, Jim’s brother. Sam, this is that boy I was telling you about.”

Sam was practically a carbon copy of Jim, except his hair was just a shade darker and he had the beginnings of a moustache forming. “Nice to meet you, Leo.”

Leo inclined his head, as he had his hands full with two mugs of coffee. “You too,” he said genuinely before ascending the stairs again.

He pressed his lips to Jim’s gently, feeling the other boy’s respond gradually as he woke up. “Coffee?” he mumbled hopefully into Leo’s kiss, and the brunet laughed.

“Got your mug right here, you dork.”

Jim stuck his hand up from under the blanket, eyes barely cracked. Smiling, Leo carefully fit the mug into his boyfriend’s hand, laughing again as Jim lifted his head up just enough to sip the hot drink. After a few more sips, Jim finally opened his eyes all the way and slowly pushed himself up.

“Mornin’.”

“You too,” Leo smiled over his coffee. “Sleep okay?”

Jim shrugged. “I’ve had worse.”

“I met your brother,” Leo said casually. “He was nice.”

“Yeah,” Jim said bitterly. “That’s Sam for you. The perfect kid, and then there’s me.”

“I like you much more than your brother, though,” Leo assured him, and Jim leaned in for another kiss.

“Eurgh, no,” Leo muttered, pulling back. “I’ve got morning breath.”

“Me too, Bones. I think we cancel each other out.”

This time, Leo returned the kiss and slid his hand into Jim’s tangled blond hair, enjoying the feel and the lingering taste of coffee on Jim’s lips.

They broke apart a minute later, and Leo tipped the coffee mug back, draining the last of his drink.

“I’m hungry,” Jim mentioned a minute later.

Leo snorted. “Let’s go get some breakfast, then.”

Jim groaned and put his mug back down on the nightstand, reaching off the bed to pull a shirt over his head, mussing the hair Leo had already tousled more. “Don’ wanna walk,” he mumbled as he pulled it on.

“I ain’t bringin’ you food, so if you want it, go get it.”

Jim merely groaned again before rolling off the bed, landing catlike on his feet and stretching.

“We’ve got, uh, waffles and cereal, I think,” Jim said, rubbing a hand over his face. “I’m not really sure anymore.” He reached for his glasses and slipped them on with another yawn.

“If I get that desperate, I’ll go home,” Leo assured. “Let’s get down there before your mom thinks we’re doing something we shouldn’t.”

Jim chuckled as he stole one last kiss. “And why shouldn’t we be doing anything?”

“I hate you,” Leo mumbled into the kiss.

Jim laughed for real this time before dropping a peck on Leo’s cheek and bounding down the stairs with the energy that only teenage boys have.

 

A few hours later found them curled back up on Jim’s bed, Leo’s head resting against his boyfriend’s chest.

“I should probably go home, darlin’,” Leo murmured.

Jim sighed and kissed the dark hair atop the head on his chest. “Do you want me to come with?”

Leo shook his head against the firm chest. “No, I should spend some time with them alone today. Dinner tonight?”

“Sounds great, but I have to work,” Jim admitted reluctantly. “In… half an hour. Shit.”

“At the diner down the road, right?”

Jim nodded as they both sat up. “Yeah. I’m on from 1-9 today. I’m just a busboy, though. You won’t end up in my section, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Damn,” Leo muttered. “Well, maybe I’ll swing by anyway.”

“Sit by the window,” Jim encouraged as he changed into jeans. “That’s Carol’s section. She’d love to see you again.”

“Carol works there?”

“Yeah, I thought I told you. She’s staying home this year, and her mum’s coming for Christmas. She wants to save up for college and some other stuff. She’s dating Scotty now, too.”

“What?” If Jim didn’t know better, he’d say Leo had just squawked. “Carol and Scotty are a thing?”

Jim nodded as he tightened his belt. “Yep. We all spend a ton of time together now, and it just kind of… happened.”

“Do they think it’s weird at all?”

Jim shrugged. “Nah. I mean, they’re some of my best friends and they have a lot in common. It was only logical,” he finished in a bad imitation of Spock’s voice.

Leo laughed at the impression and kissed Jim quickly. “You should get to work. D’you need a ride?”

“Nah, I’m good. Go see your family, Bones.” Jim pulled on a leather jacket and perched a beanie on his head, following Leo downstairs and out into the Georgia winter.

A light mist was falling from the sky, but Jim didn’t mind. It hardly ever rained in the winter, and he was only two blocks from the diner. Nevertheless, he quickened his pace and ducked his head to avoid freezing completely in the rain, and was glad when he got to the diner, which his counselor, Pike, ran on the side.

“Good to see you, Jim,” Pike called over his shoulder as he carried a loaded tray. “Get some coffee if you want before you start. We’re swamped.”

“Thanks, Pike,” Jim replied, shedding his jacket and beanie and tossing them into the employee break room, where Carol’s coat and hat already lay. He grinned at the prospects of seeing Leo tonight as he punched in, heading into the hot kitchen to wash dishes and generally prevent havoc in the diner, which Pike had aptly named Enterprise, but added a space-theme twist to the restaurant. Jim had to admit, he was impressed, and he loved the environment it gave off.

He spent the next seven and a half hours in a whirl, scrubbing dishes and clearing tables faster than he could imagine, weaving through the diner with loaded platters of dishes and nearly burning his hands in scalding water as he washed and set aside to be dried by hand when he had a moment- as if Cupcake, his incompetent help, was going to do anything other than just sit there and text his girl.

Just as Jim was plunging his hands back in for another round, Pike stuck his head in. “Jim, take a break. Your shift’s almost up, and there’s someone here to see you.”

“Yessir,” Jim called back. “I’ll finish up this round and be out in one minute.” He looked at the clock for the first time since he had started, and was astonished to see that it was already 8:45. “Cupcake, you’re up, buddy,” he said as he tossed the towel towards the other busboy. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

There was a grunt that Jim took for assent, and he started whistling as he walked, for no real reason except that he could. He finished drying his hands on another towel at the door, and quickly spotted Leo chatting with Carol. He grinned as he practically skipped over to join in the conversation, which he discovered had been about him for a pretty good period of time- specifically, his glasses and another part of his anatomy that sounded very similar to ‘glasses’.

“Since when have you been checkin’ out my ass, Carol?” Jim said by way of alerting them to his presence.

“Since the first day of school, idiot. I was single, you weren’t dating Leo and you’re hot, kid.”

Jim, as usual, laughed unabashedly, while Leo turned red. “Me too, kid. First day,” he admitted.

Jim smiled and reached over to squeeze Leo’s hand. “I was checking yours out too, don’t worry.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less at this point, kid. I know you too well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part eleven should be up around Friday, and after this weekend, I'll be done with swim team, which hopefully means more writing and posting time. I forgot to mention last time- I would LOVE it if y'all would drop me an idea for this if you have it, and if not, that's okay too. I'll make sure to mention you if I do, and those will probably go into a spin-off series or later section of the series, unless I take it and add it to the story, which I very well may. If you don't want to, that's totally okay too, no pressure. I'm just happy you guys are still enjoying this!


End file.
